Hiding True Feelings
by lostsunsets
Summary: for riverkirby! Quinn realizes her feelings for Rachel. But she's afraid so the only way she knows to hide them is to lash out. will Quinn learn to accept these feelings or hurt Rachel way beyond compare? warning: contains abuse and language! RxR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: another new story. riverkirby sent me a message requesting a story, so here ya go! enjoy! Review! hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sitting on her bed, Quinn Fabray ran her fingers along the side of the pages from her journal. She flipped the page and saw the picture of her and Beth after she was born, within the pages. Picking it up, she stared at it. Trying to consume every detail of the picture. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at the daughter that she gave up not too long ago. She felt a sad smile, creep up on her when she remembered that she only remembered being happy in her life at that moment.

Not wanting to cry any longer, she closed the journal and leaned back against the pillows on her bed. Closing her eyes, she began to think about the upcoming school year. She was once again, Captain of the Cheerios, and she promised that she wasn't going to lose it this year.

Last year, everything went to hell for her: she got pregnant, got kicked off the Cheerios, thrown out of her house, abandoned by her family and so called friends. But this year, she was going to remain on top, no matter what happened. She wouldn't risk being at the bottom of the ladder again.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and looked over at the alarm clock by her bed. She still had time to go for a run before, she went to bed.

Getting off the bed, she walked over to her dresser and fixed her hair into a ponytail. Her eyes glimpsed at her in the mirror, then glanced down. There on her mirror was a picture of her and Rachel.

After the pregnancy and giving Beth to Shelby, the girl's bonded and spent most of their summer together. Talking and sometimes the other would cry and the other would do the comforting. But for the past few weeks, neither girl kept in communication. She released another sigh and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. With her running shoes tied, she left the house with her I-Pod firmly in her ears and on her arm. The cool, summer, night breeze filled her lungs and refreshed her face. The Cranberries began to fill her mind shortly.

Reaching the park, she saw someone on the swings. From the light of the nearby streetlight, she saw that they had brown hair and was close to her own age. She slowed down her run and walked over to the swings. Upon arrival, she saw that it was Rachel sitting alone on the swings. Something was wrong.

During the course of the summer, Rachel had told her that she would always come to the park if she need time to think about things, or if she was upset, and that way she would always know where to find the girl. Quinn walked over and sat on the swing to the left of the brunette, the diva didn't even noticed; she was too lost in her own thoughts.

Grabbing hold of the chain, Quinn took out her ear buds and said, "What's the matter Rachel?"

The blonde's voice sliced through her thoughts and she turned and saw Quinn sitting on the swing next to her. Quinn had a look of concern on her face and Rachel offered a small smile, "Nothing is the matter." Raising her perfectly sculptured eyebrows she said, "You're a terrible liar, Rachel. I think that after two months of hanging out with you, I'd be able to tell whether you're telling the truth or not."

Rachel chuckled. "Says the girl who convinced Finn that he got her pregnant through a make our session in a hot tub."

Shrugging, "We all have our special talents. Lying just isn't yours. SO come on, tell me what's bothering you."

After some reluctance, she said, "I'm just mentally preparing myself for the school year. I realize that what we have will be over and everything will return back to normal. Meaning you will be head cheer leader, and I'll just be another loser at school." Quinn opened her mouth to protest, but Rachel cut her off. "Don't. It's okay. I understand. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about you and I. I won't ruin your rep. I know how important it is to you."

Rachel leaned over and suddenly, Quinn didn't know what was happening. She felt a magnetic pull towards the brunette and wanted nothing more than to take her in her arms and kiss her passionately. Erasing all of her worries. But she couldn't do that. She only just began feeling these feelings a few minutes ago when she found her on the swings. "Rachel…" She breathed, taking in the strawberry scent of the girl.

Before she could say anything else, Rachel closed the gap between their lips and kissed her softly. For a moment, Quinn was taken off guard, then just like that, she gave in completely. She pulled the brunette closer to her and ran her tongue over her bottom lip. It was quickly granted and Quinn pushed her tongue into her mouth. It was getting heated and when they pulled away, Rachel said, "I love you, Quinn."

Those three words were enough to break Quinn out of her trance and get off the swing and ran home without saying a word to the brunette.

Slamming the door to her room, she fell against the door and rested her head in her hands. She couldn't be gay. No way. She just gave birth not too long ago, with Puck nonetheless. And she definitely couldn't be gay for Rachel Berry. The girl was insane. Wiping the tears away with her hand furiously, she got to her feet and promised to hide these feelings the best she knows how: taking it out on Rachel. Those years of torture will be nothing compared to this one.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think so far? riverkirby, is this what you had in mind? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i don't know how i feel about this chapter. but enjoy! Review! :) did anyone else LOVE glee last night? FaBerry was awesome! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The alarm clock went off, blaring throughout the bedroom. Groaning, Quinn turned over and shut it off. Slowly, she got up and went to her closet. Throwing open the white doors, she took out her uniform. After she zipped up the red and black top, she gracefully put her hair up in a tight ponytail. Going to the mirror, she smirked at herself and grabbed her bag, leaving the house.

The student body was busy talking to their friends and new teachers, trying to get on the student's good side. Quinn just placed her hands on her hips and walked down the hall. Her head held high, the HBIC was back, and already had the student body wondering when and who would receive the first slushy facial of the school year.

Down the hall, Quinn noticed Rachel standing by her locker, putting her books away and getting ready for first period. Smirking, she approached the brunette and said, "Hello, RuPaul. How is it going?"

Shocked, Rachel turned around and her eyes connected with those fierce green eyes. She saw the hurt that was behind and also the confused feelings she was feeling. Lowering her voice, Rachel said, "Really, Quinn? This is how it's going to be after Saturday? I know you're scared, but I can help you-"

She was cut off with a laugh. "How can you help me? I don't care about you. In fact, I couldn't give a shit. So, I don't know what you had in mind, exactly, but I really don't care, Treasure Trail." Biting her lip, Rachel lowered her head and nodded slowly. "Good, now get the fuck out of my way." She said, a bite too harshly and shoved her against the locker. She then continued to strut down the hall.

Santana watched the scene from behind a set of lockers. She was surprised at how cold Quinn was towards, Rachel. Not that she ever cared before. But something about what she did was off. She could practically feel the disgust coming from the blonde. Normally, she'd hop and follow Quinn. But instead she felt a pain in her chest for the brunette. She saw Rachel sigh and bang her head against the locker behind her. Shaking her head, she walked over to the singer and said, "You okay, Berry?"

Rachel snapped her eyes open and looked at her questionably, wondering if this was the second part of the humiliation. "Just do it, already, Santana. I'm not in the mood, and I would rather not prolong the humiliation."

"I'm not here to do anything, Berry. I saw what happened, and frankly, I think she was a bit harsh. Look, I know we haven't always been on the best of terms. But I want to change that this year. You look like you need a friend, and I want you to know that I'm here for you, alright? Screw Q. I've got your back R." She offered a small smile.

Rachel looked at the girl confused. Then she smiled a little at the new nickname. Searching the girl's brown eyes, she saw the seriousness in them. "Alright, I believe you. But are you sure? Quinn seems really pissed at me, and I have a feeling, it's only going to get worse."

"Listen, Berry. I'm on your side, and with me being a Cheerio as well, maybe I can help cool Q off. Deal?" Hesitantly, Rachel nodded. "Now get to class."

By lunch, Quinn could feel the growing pain in her heart, she was successfully making Rachel's life hell. By third period, she had ordered slushies on the girl. By fourth, Quinn was shoving her into the lockers, every time she saw her. Rachel could feel the bruises forming on her back every time. But Rachel didn't care, she knew that this was Quinn's way of hiding her feelings. And Rachel only became more determined to help Quinn come out.

The end of the day came and as Quinn got home from practice, she found a message on her cell phone. Going up into her bedroom, she flopped down on her bed and listened to it. She wasn't surprised when she heard Rachel's voice come through the speakers:

"Hello, Quinn. I know you don't want to talk about it; but that kiss we shared in the park. It meant everything to me. I don't care what people will say, frankly, everyone hates me already, so it won't make that much difference to me. But if you really don't want to be friends, or anything, anymore. I understand. You're reputation is important to you. I know that you're trying to stay on top this year, but please just talk to me. I won't judge you at all. You know that. This summer proved that I don't judge you, despite everything that we've been through. I know, I'm killing your battery so I'll just finish with this: what I said in the park that night is true. I do love you, and I'm not going anywhere. So do what you want, it won't change my mind." she sighed then continued, "I guess I'll see you at school. Bye Quinn."

By the end of the message, Quinn noticed the hurt and betrayal that was in the smaller girl's voice, but all she did was close her phone, automatically saving the message. She then changed into pajamas and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: let me know what you think! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: not too happy with how this chapter went. please review! let me know that you're still interested! :) enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Rachel was walking down the hallway, her thoughts completely occupied by a certain blonde. She felt good after leaving that voice message on her phone yesterday. She just hoped that Quinn wouldn't be mad at her.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands grip unto her arms and drag her into the nearby bathroom. She was then slammed against the bathroom wall, and the hands weren't holding her anymore.

Looking up through her dark eyelashes, she saw that it was Quinn. Opening her mouth, she was about to say something when Quinn cut her off. "Listen here, man hands." Rachel met Quinn's gaze that held her in place. Biting her lip, Rachel waited patiently for Quinn to continue. Through gritted teeth, she said, "That voicemail, wasn't okay. I don't want you leaving me things like that. I don't love you, got it? Why would I? You're nothing. And you certainly don't mean anything to me-"

"Why are you acting this way?" Rachel asked. She knew that Quinn was lying to herself. She could always see the true Quinn, and this wasn't changing anything. "You don't have to hide anything."

"I don't have anything to hide. Why won't you just get over yourself?"

Shaking her head, Rachel pushed. "I know you Quinn."

"You don't know a G*ddamn thing about me! Just because we've spent some time together this summer, doesn't mean _anything. _Honestly, Rachel why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because I love you, and I know that you _do _love me. I know you're afraid, but you don't have to be. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't." Quinn slipped. Looking up, she met Rachel's concerned brown eyes.

"Why can't I?" Rachel reached out to cup Quinn's cheek, but her hands were slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, as her hand connected hard with Rachel's left cheek.

The brunette fell against the wall, and touched her already reddening cheek. She stared up at Quinn in horror, and as the blonde realized what she had done, she walked over to the brunette. Rachel flinched away. But Quinn grabbed her arms and pulled her up. She then threw her against the wall. "See, I don't care about you. And I absolutely don't love you."

The blonde's hurtful words sank into Rachel's heart. She was trying her best not to cry out at both the physical and emotional pain. She stared into the blonde's green eyes and said, "Quinn, please…"

Quinn gave the singer one last shove, before she stormed out of the bathroom. As Quinn was leaving, she almost ran into Santana. "Whoa, blondie. Where's the fire?" Santana asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and just continued to walk down the hallway to her locker.

Santana watched Quinn walk away, then she entered the bathroom. Upon entering, she saw Rachel curled up in a ball on the floor, crying. Concern washed over her, as she knelt down next to Rachel. "Berry, what happened?" Santana questioned. Rachel looked up and Santana could see a light bruise starting to form on the smaller girl's cheek. "Shit, Berry. Did Quinn do this?" Santana demanded. Her blood was boiling, she always knew the blonde had issues, but this was taking it too far.

"It wasn't her fault, Santana. Please don't make a big deal out of this. Please."

Sighing in defeat, Santana nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up, R. Class is about to start soon."

Nodding, Rachel stood up and allowed Santana to take care of her. After she was cleaned up and had a fresh supply of make-up on her cheeks, she smiled at the Latino. "Thank you, Santana. That really wasn't necessary, but I appreciate it." Santana offered a small smile before the petite diva walked out.

Santana wasted no time, she marched out of the bathroom in search of the blonde Cheerio. She found her by her locker and shoved her. "What the hell Q?" Santana asked.

"What?" Quinn asked, trying to act innocent.

"Don't be stupid. I know what you did to Berry."

Rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms, Quinn said, "I didn't do anything that she didn't deserve. So back the fuck off, S."

"The hell I will. Q, what the hell is wrong with you? You've never been this pissed at her before why now?"

Quinn avoided eye contact and instead just walked to her Home Room class. The day went by and both of the girls avoided each other. After the school day, Quinn walked into her home and was met with her father's angry glare.

She didn't understand why her mother had allowed Russell to move make in. The minute he walked in, he began ordering her around again. It wasn't long until Russell began drinking again and beating the living daylights out of her. So when she walked in, he was drinking a scotch and looking pissed. Rolling her eyes, she began to walk away. Standing up, he said, "Do not walk away from me, young lady!"

Suddenly, she was grabbed and forced back. And was met with a punch in the gut. Moaning, she doubled over. "I know what you did with that slut, Quinn. I was driving through the park the other night, and saw you kissing her." Shaking her head, she was met with another kick. "Quinn, you are to pack your things and get the hell out of my house."

"P-please, Daddy, don't do this. It just happened. Please." She cried.

He then punched her across the face, breaking her nose. He then walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. As soon as she was able, she ran to her room and began shoving items into her duffel bags. Mostly cloths, her stuffed lamb, and a few Cds and a couple of her favorite books. Then changing her clothes for the night, left the house she lived in and got into her car.

After driving to the park, she finally broke down and cried her heart out. How did her life get so screwed up? She had everything before last year, now she has nothing and no one. She lost Santana, and by extension Brittany, her parents, her friends, and Rachel. Why did she have to keep pushing people away when she got scared? She hated that about herself. She also hated how Rachel could see right through her façade and still be willing to be there. To still love her. But no matter how badly, Quinn wanted to love Rachel, she couldn't. Sure her dad just kicked her out, yet again. But she still had her reputation, and she wasn't going down without a fight.

After collecting herself, and doing her best to fix her nose, she drove down a familiar street and parked across the street of her house. She looked up and saw her bedroom light on, no doubt she was working on a MySpace video. Her heart ached as she remember that day in the bathroom with the brunette.

She needed to talk to somebody, and she knew exactly who she could trust with everything.

* * *

><p>AN: i know they're going through a lot, but hang tight! Please, please Review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all who pointed out my mistake. my bad, one of the problems of doing multiple stories at once! on a different note: who's excited for Jesse? ME! he's so hot! ...too bad he's gay...*sigh* anyway's onward to the story! :) Enjoy! Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sitting in her car, Quinn looked up at the white house, red door, and picket fence. It was the perfect small town house. She smiled to herself when she saw the two cars in the driveway. Taking a deep breath, she slowly exited the car and walked up to the house. Summoning the courage, she knocked softly on the door and waited a few seconds before she heard footsteps and the door knob twist open.

Looking up, she saw her big sister standing in the doorway. She looked like Quinn, but had blue eyes and her hair was a darker blonde. Quinn took in her appearance quickly. A band tee and sweatpants. She was obviously, just about to go to bed. And by looking at her face, she could tell that her sister was pregnant. "Quinn? What are you doing here?" She asked, opening the door more.

Quinn shifted her weight and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Stepping aside, she allowed Quinn to walk in and closed the door behind her. Looking at her little sister, she could see that something big was bothering the blonde. "Quinn?"

Sniffling, Quinn looked up from her gaze on the carpet. She was unable to meet her sister's kind eyes. Finally, she broke down. "I messed up big, Sarah. I messed up so badly." Quinn cried and her sister took her into her arms immediately.

Holding her close, she whispered, "Shh. It's okay Quinn. I'm sure it's not that bad..."

"No. You don't understand. Dad kicked me out again, that's how bad I screwed up."

"Okay, c'mon, let's sit." Taking her hand, Sarah led her to the couches and sat down, still holding her hand. "Tell me what happened. From the beginning."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded then began. "Well after I had the baby, me and Rachel Berry."

"The one with the two dads and who you torment?"

Nodding, she continued. "Anyway, her biological mother adopted Beth and that hurt her a lot, so we kinda started to bond over the summer. I don't know, I guess we kinda became friends. Anyway, the Saturday before school, I saw her sitting in the park and I went over to her. We talked, then we ended up kissing. It was the most perfect kiss that I've ever had. But when I pulled away, she said she loves me...I overreacted. I ran from her. You know how I get with emotions. I tend to push everyone away. Now, I'm treating her like shit, because I'm afraid of my own feelings. What's wrong with me, Sarah? Why is God punishing me like this? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Quinn. You're a great person. You're just afraid of your new feelings. That's understandable. I know you. You will do anything for your friends and those you love. Taking it out on Rachel, is what helps you mellow. But you need to stop, she loves you. And by treating her like that, it isn't right. That's not the gentle, caring Quinn I know. Shoving her around will not change how you feel for her. By the look in your eyes, you love her just as much as she loves you." Sarah brushed back a strand of hair and smiled weakly.

"What do I do?" Quinn choked out, looking up at her sister.

"Talk to her. Apologize. Tell her how you feel towards her, honestly. I had to do that with Ryan and now look at me. Pregnant after two years of marriage. Quinn. You can do this. I know you can. You're a strong woman. And my baby sister. So you can..."

"Where were you last year?" Quinn questioned as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Quinn. I was in Europe with Ryan for his work. But I'm here now, and I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. Okay?" Quinn nodded and hugged her sister. "Good. Now what happened to you?"

Pulling away, Quinn said, "Um. Dad was driving through the park that night and saw me and Rachel kissing. He was pissed. He then kicked me out, again."

"You can stay in the guest room. However long you want. But for now, stay here, I'll go get my husband to look at your nose, he is a doctor." With that Sarah stood up, kissed her forehead then went upstairs to get Ryan.

After her nose was fixed, a piece of medical tape across the bridge, she and Sarah set up her room. Then Quinn kissed her sister good night. Grateful that she wasn't upset at her like her father was. Sarah was always understanding, and kind when it came to Quinn. That's why they have a relationship that they can count on.

When Quinn's head met the pillow, she sighed and quickly fell asleep.

The next day at school, Quinn leaned against the lockers and watched Rachel walking up the hall. A small smile crept upon her face as she watched the brunette. Her moves graceful, and innocent. It was when Rachel was pulling out her books that Puck approached Quinn. "You alright there Baby Momma?" He asked.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "I'm fine."

Then in a whisper, Puck said, "I know you love Berry."

Quickly, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom. "Repeat."

"It's obvious Quinn. You've never been this mean to the girl before this year, and I know something happened that is causing you to really push her away. So I just asked Berry and she told me what happened with some difficulty. So why are you being like this? You love her, she loves you. Just go get with her already."

Shaking her head, "It's not that easy, Puck. I have my re-"

"Yeah, your reputation. I know. But that's not of importance right now. What is, is your love for my fellow Jew. I heard you got kicked out. I'm sorry. But all that means is that you can be with her now, and not give a flying shit about what your parents say. Drop the facade and just go kiss her. Blow her mind, like I know you do."

Tears escaped her eyes. "Puck. She probably hates me now. I've made her life hell. I've physically abused her. What's going to happen if she rejects me? I can't deal with that. It's too much."

"Apologize, Quinn. I know it's not your style, but do it anyway. It'll mean the world to her, and just take her by the hand and kiss her. If you have some secret spot *cough* the park *cough* take her there and get her to believe you. I know you can do it. You're Quinn Fabray! Queen of this school. You can do it. And you know what? I can guaranty that you will still have your rep. No one will mess with you and Berry, me and Santana will make sure of that. I promise. Now go get her."

Quinn looked at Puck before she headed towards the door. Exiting the classroom, she spotted Rachel at the end of the hallway. Her brow furrowed when she saw that Karofsky was harassing her about something. Without wasting another second, she marched over to the two and said, in her best HBIC voice, "Drop something Dave?"

Both of the teens looked up and saw her standing there; hands on her hips and looking fierce, even with her broken nose. "What?" He asked confused.

"Your balls, they're on the floor." She smirked.

"Whatever, Fabray. I need to show Berry here some moves, so just keep on walking."

Quinn looked over at Rachel and saw that she was scared of what was going to happen if Quinn didn't get him to back off. But in her brown eyes, she could guess that Quinn wasn't going to help her; that she was just going to let him to it. But Quinn wasn't going to let anything happen to her anymore.

Tearing her gaze from Rachel, she looked back at Karofsky. "I don't take orders, but I suggest you leave before I beat the hell out of you…" She threatened. Without another glance, Karofsky took off in the opposite direction. Sighing, she turned to look at Rachel and reached out to put her hand on her shoulder. The girl instantly flinched away.

Rachel looked into her eyes and saw something that confused her. There was love in those fierce green eyes. Of course it was a trick to manipulate her then use it against her again. "No," Rachel said. "I don't believe you, Quinn. I used to until the other day. When you broke my heart into pieces."

Shaking her head, she said, "Rachel, please, can we talk?"

"No. I think you've done enough, Quinn. I will not have you use my feelings against me anymore. It hurts too much to have you pretend that you cared, then just throw it back into my face. So no thank you, I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I can't trust you."

"Rachel. Please, let me-"

"Apologize? Explain? Its too late for that Quinn."

"I don't accept that."

"You don't have to. You don't get a say in any of this anymore… All I wanted was to be your friend. And that kiss just happened. And after everything that had happened between then and now, I won't let you treat me like that anymore."

"Rachel, please, I'm sorry. Please, if you have any feelings for me still at all, you will meet me at the park tonight. Just give me a minute. That's all I ask, and if you still don't want me around, I'll leave you alone." Rachel nodded, then Quinn walked away.

* * *

><p>AN: i hope you all enjoyed it? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for the wait! enjoy! REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Quinn sat in the dark, gently swaying back and forth on the swing. She looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost ten. Sighing, she began to get up and head home, but when she turned around; she saw Rachel standing there. She took a minute to take in the brunette's appearance. She was wearing jeans and a cream colored jacket. All in all, she looked gorgeous. It took a minute for Quinn to get her posture back. Smiling, she said, "I didn't think you'd show up."

Shrugging, Rachel said, "I didn't either. You've done a lot to hurt me over the years, Quinn. But I've always shrugged it off as jealousy, but now I know that you really do hate me. I apologize for wasting your summer..."

"You didn't. Rachel," Quinn took a deep breath before continuing. "I want you to know that you were right about me... I got scared and pushed you away. I forced you away, because of my lack of confrontation with feelings... Rachel, after my father tried to beat it out of me, I talked with my sister and it's thanks to her, that I'm able to say this now." Taking a deep breath, she looked into her eyes and said, "I love you."

Rachel's jaw dropped as she stared at the blonde. She didn't know what to say to that. She had waited so long for her to realize her feelings, and now that she feels the same, Rachel is at a stand still. Of course, she still loved the blonde, but she was lost. Quinn's personalities took a lot out of the brunette.

Growing anxious, Quinn wiped the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, away. When she spoke, it was soft. "Please say something."

"I don't know what to say." Rachel whispered, but Quinn heard it.

Stepping closer to the girl, Quinn said, "Say that you still love me. Please?"

Shaking her head, she said, "I do. But I can't be with you. Not anymore, Quinn. You killed my spirit. How can I be with you after that?"

"Rachel…" Quinn could feel her heart breaking.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I have to go." With those words, Rachel ran home crying.

Quinn stood there for a second, before she chased the girl. Upon arriving at her house, she knocked. The door opened to reveal a tall black man. He look mad, and she knew it was because he knew who she is and what she's done. "Get off my property, Quinn." He warned.

"Please, let me talk to her…" Quinn begged.

Stepping out of the house, he towered over her. And said, "You think you can just use her emotions against her? Slap her whenever you want? Throw things at her? Well you can't and I'm warning you right now, if you ever come near her again. I will have you arrested. I'm a cop and I can hold you in a cell for 72 hours. Do not test me, Quinn. You've hurt her so much, and if you do it again, you'll be sorry. Understood?"

She nodded.

He looked her over and went inside. Quinn stood there for a moment evaluating everything that had happened the last twenty-four hours. Going back to her car at the park, she sat in it and cried.

The next day, Puck found her in the auditorium and sat by her, slowly, he took her hand and rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand. She trembled slightly and he took a deep breath before asking, "What happened, Quinn?"

"S-she hates-s me, Noah. She's never going to talk to me again." She cried. Wrapping his strong arm around her, she leaned into his embrace.

He held her tight, wanting nothing but to shield her from the hurt she was feeling. She was, and always will be important to him. He loves her, but he knows that she loves another, so all he can do is hold her. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. Just give it time, Quinn. She'll come around."

"How do you know? After everything that I've done, why would she come around? She's convinced that I just want to pull her down and use her feelings against me. How am I supposed to show her otherwise?"

He lifted her chin gently and looked into her sad, broken green eyes. "Sing to her. She loves that kinda thing. It works practically every time. What have you got to lose?"

The bell rang, and as everyone started to file in the classroom, Quinn looked up from her seat and her eyes found Rachel's. They stared at each other, until Mr. Shue walked in the room. Then Rachel sat next to Santana and Brittany. Sighing, she looked away from the girl. She then sensed someone sitting by her. Looking up, she met eye contact with Puck. He gave her a sad smile and sat by her.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands and said, "Okay, time to show us what you guys came up with. Remember, the assignment was feelings. So who's going to show us what they're feeling today?" He looked around the room and was surprised when he saw Quinn's hand in the air. "Alright, Quinn, let's see it." He sat in a chair as Quinn and Puck came to the center of the room.

She looked up and stared at Rachel. She loved her so much. Everything about her, had Quinn in. The way her brown eyes seemed to see the real Quinn, and how they could always tell when something was wrong. Her soft, gentle hands, that held her when she was sad. And those perfect, soft lip, that helped her realize her feelings.

Pulling his guitar on, he sat on one of the stools and motioned for Quinn. "Ready," he asked.

Sitting down she nodded.

Puck started to strum on the guitar. And soon the rest of the band began.

_I woke up today in London_  
><em> As the plane was touching down<em>  
><em> And all I could think about was monday<em>  
><em> And maybe ill be back around<em>

_ If this keeps me away much longer_  
><em> I dont know what i will do<em>  
><em> Youve got to understand its a hard life<em>  
><em> That im going through<em>

_ And when the night falls in around me_  
><em> I dont think ill make it through<em>  
><em> Ill use your light to guide the way<em>  
><em> Cause all I think about is you<em>

Looking around the room, she saw that everyone was listening deeply, especially Rachel. They held eye contact, the moment her eyes swept across to her. She prayed that she would understand what she was trying to say.

_Well L.A is getting kinda crazy_  
><em> And New york is getting kinda cold<em>  
><em> I keep my head from geting lazy<em>  
><em> I just cant wait to get back home<em>

_ And all these days i spend away_  
><em> Ill make up for this i swear<em>  
><em> I need your love to hold me up<em>  
><em> When its all too much to bear<em>

_ And when the night falls in around me_  
><em> I dont think ill make it through<em>  
><em> Ill use your light to guide the way<em>  
><em> Cause all I think about is you<em>

As the song continued, both Quinn and Rachel could feel the emotions that began to come forward. Tears slowly leaked out of their eyes and trailed down their faces. Rachel sat there and let the words seep into her.

_And all these days i spend away_  
><em> Ill make up for this i swear<em>  
><em> I need your love to hold me up<em>  
><em> When its all too much to bear<em>

_ When the night falls in around me_  
><em> I dont think ill make it through<em>  
><em> Ill use your light to guide the way<em>  
><em> Cause all I think about is you<em>

The music died down then the room erupted into applause. Quinn didn't care to hear it though, she was staring into Rachel's eyes. Begging her to take a chance on her. Wiping her face dry with her hands, she got up from the stool and walked out of the room.

Rachel couldn't move, her heart was hurting and she didn't know how to mend it. All she could do was sit there and watch her leave.

* * *

><p>AN: thoughts? REVIEW! also, JESSE TONIGHT! :) and song is Landing in London by 3 Doors Down. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual! Enjoy! :) ps: glee rocked last night! who else just loved Rachel? i know i do! and jesse? don't get me started! he's so gorgeous!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Quinn sat in her car and gripped the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white. Usually Quinn Fabray wasn't one to cry, but lately she couldn't help it. Her emotions were hectic and she didn't know how to gain control again. She prayed that Rachel would give her a chance to prove herself, but she wouldn't, she screwed up and she knew she had no chance.

A soft knock came from her window, looking up through teary eyes, she saw a short brunette there with a concern look. Wiping her tears away, she rolled down the window and asked, "What is it, Berry?"

Rachel stared into her eyes and asked, "Are you alright? That song, was...is that really how you feel?" Looking away, Quinn nibbled on her bottom lip and that was the answer Rachel needed. "Quinn. I didn't know that I meant that much to you."

"You mean more than I thought I did too." She sighed and whispered, "I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you, Rachel. I don't know how to make it up to you, but I need to. I don't blame you for anything. I love you, and whenever I think about what I've done, I just want to kill my self. I'm so deeply sorry. If you give me a chance, like you did over the summer, I promise I won't mess it up. And I certainly won't throw it back in your face. I love you so much. Please." By now, Quinn was out of the car and looking down into her eyes.

"Quinn, I do believe that you regret everything...Okay. I'll give you another chance, but please I won't be able to handle it if it happens again. I've never loved anyone like this before."

Before she knew it, Rachel was in Quinn's arms embracing the hug. "I love you, Rachel. I won't let you down ever again. I promise." She said.

"I know."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed! Review!


End file.
